After The Earth
by Ochandy
Summary: Fic Remake! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Bumi sudah tak sanggup menahan bebannya? Ini adalah kisah para Superhero Bumi untuk mencari kehidupan baru yang lebih baik dan tempat tinggal baru yang lebih layak.../ "Seperti apa kehidupan yang kau impikan itu?"


**~•~After Earth~•~**

 **(Boboiboy Version)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Inspiration By : After Earth [Film]**

 **Author : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy All Elemental Friends**

 **(By Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

 **Genre : Tragedy/Angst, Drama, Adventure, Family Dll...**

 **Rate : T (Teens) Maybe :3**

 **Warning!!! Typo(s), EYD Hancur Lebur, Cerita Aneh, Adult Chara 17th For All, OOC (Out Of Chara-), OC (Original Chara-), dan segala macam hama pengganggu lainnya**

 **Cerita yang mungkin cuma ane post chapter satunya doang :3**

 **Happy Reading Guys...**

 _"Bayangkan saja jika dirimu sedang menghadapi kematian. Ketakutan yang besar akan menyergapmu di lorong-lorong kegelapan. Atmosfer mendingin, hening, mencekam dan hanya dirimu... SENDIRIAN._

 _Nafasmu tercekat, seolah rantai besi mengikat sekat paru-parumu. Rasakan saat seluruh organ tubuhmu ditusuk ribuan pedang panas. Rasakan saat jengatmu serasa dikuliti secara paksa._

 _Dan pada saat seperti itu..._

 _Kau akan merasakan jantungmu..._

 ** _~DEG DEG~_**

 ** _~DEG DEG~_**

 _Berhenti secara..._

 _Perlahan..._

 ** _~DEG~_**

 _Disaat seperti ini, buanglah semua..._

 _Ketakutanmu_

 _Kumpulkan segenap keberanianmu..._

 _Dan..._

 _Nikmatilah..._

 _Maka detik itu kau akan mengerti, indahnya kehidupan yang dahulu tidak kau inginkan."_

 **~~~~~Ochandy Present~~~~~**

 **_After Earth_**

"Jangan buat aku memohon! Sekarang, tetap disini! Pasang alat pengaman dan kantung oksigen, paham?!"

 _"Paham kak!!"_

"Semua pasukan bersiap!!"

 _"Baik Kapten!!"_

 _Bumi_...

Dahulunya planet biru ini dijuluki _'Klonning Surgawi'_ karena keindahan alamnya yang sangat mempesona. Gunung-gunung menjulang tinggi, rumput membentang layaknya permadani, lautan berkilau bak intan permata, lembah-lembah semakin mempercantik rupanya.

Semua makhluk hidup dengan aman dan damai.

Namun, itu dulu.

Hanya dahulu...

Sebelum para nenek moyang manusia tergoda nafsu duniawi, sebelum para manusia berlomba-lomba mencari kekayaan, meninggikan bangunan, mengeruk semua sumber dayanya hingga habis tak bersisa. Mereka tidak peduli akan dampak yang terjadi di masa depan.

Kini planet surgawi itu kecewa...

Marah...

Bumi marah, karena keelokkan rupanya direnggut paksa.

Bumi merubah dirinya menjadi Padang Neraka Nan Amat Tandus.

Manusia bak jilatang...

Saling memakan...

Saling membunuh...

Demi bertahan hidup...

Perang terjadi dimana-mana...

Korban jiwa ada disana-sini...

Isak tangis,

Jeritan pilu...

Lengkap sudah penderitaan manusia kala ini.

Hal ini diakibatkan oleh ego dan nafsu, kini manusia berada diambang kehancuran.

Bukannya semakin sadar, tetapi malah semakin terjerumus ke dalam jurang penuh sesat. Bumi semakin kecewa, Bumi semakin marah.

Bumi pun bersedih...

Dia berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar menghapus dirinya, melenyapkannya, agar manusia tidak menambah penderitaannya.

Do'a sang planet terkabulkan, Bumi melebur bersamaan dengan hujan meteor yang tiada henti, manusia diambang kepunahan. Para manusia yang tersisa berusaha mencari tempat tinggal baru yang mungkin seperti Bumi...

Atau lebih buruk daripada itu...

_

"Cepat!!! Cepat!!! Masuk ke jalur evakuasi!!! Kita akan segera berangkat!!!" seorang gadis muda berteriak sambil terus mendesak penghuni Bumi yang tersisa agar segera masuk ke jalur evakuasi yang terhubung langsung dengan dua buah pesawat roket yang akan membawa mereka pergi.

"Fang! Pastikan seluruh warga sudah naik!" gadis beriris karamel dengan balutan hijab merah jambu itu berujar seraya menoleh ke samping kiri, disana seorang pria bersurai ungu dengan kacamata nila yang membingkai wajahnya.

Pemuda itu segera mengangguk diikuti dengan tirai bayang yang dibuatnya untuk melindungi para warga.

"Semua siap? Pesawat akan lepas landas." suara menggema terdengar dari ruangan pilot.

Papa Zola tengah mengutak-atik tombol untuk menerbangkan pesawat tersebut.

"Hitungan mundur, dimulai..." sambung seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Ochobot, pemuda bersurai kuning itu mulai memegang kendali.

 ** _SEPULUH_...**

"Ayo cepat!!! Cepat naik!!!" gadis berhijab -Yaya- terus membimbing para warga agar segera naik ke pesawat.

 ** _SEMBILAN_...**

"Golem Tanah, Tahanan Tangan Tanah! Tahan meteor itu!!!" seru seorang pemuda beriris gold kepada raksasa batu miliknya.

 ** _DELAPAN_...**

"Pusaran Badai." dilain tempat, pemuda klonning Boboiboy berelemen angin ini nampak kewalahan menghadapi hujan meteor yang 'hampir' mengenai jalur evakuasi.

 ** _TUJUH_...**

"Tukaran Kapas," lain halnya dengan pemuda berbadan tambun ini. Dia berusaha menukar beberapa meteor yang berjatuhan dengan gulungan-gulungan kapas.

 ** _ENAM..._**

"Kokon Bayang." pemuda bersurai ungu tadi kembali membentuk pelindung disekitar area pesawat.

 ** _LIMA..._**

"Hembussan Berapi!!!" semburan api yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bermata jingga dengan baju non atau tepatnya semi formal yang gagal ini melalap habis semua tanaman liar yang berdatangan mencari mangsa -dengan melilitnya-.

 ** _EMPAT..._**

"Perlambat Masa," gadis berkacamata bundar yang ini menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahan reruntuhan bangunan yang hampir menimpa salah satu warga.

 ** _TIGA..._**

"Portal Air..." antara setengah sadar pemuda ini menyebar beberapa portal yang memindahkan beberapa meteor ke laut lepas.

 ** _DUA..._**

"Semua aman, seluruh umat manusia yang tersisa berhasil kami selamatkan. Pesawat bisa lepas landas," seru pemilik elemen yang merasa semuanya sudah aman. Mereka, -Fang, Yaya, Ying, Gempa, Taufan, Api dan Air- segera masuk ke dalam pesawat.

 ** _SATU..._**

Tangga pesawat roket tersebut melipat otomatis.

"Semua siap? Berangkat demi kebenaran!!!" Papa Zola mulai menaikkan pesawat roket tersebut.

Pesawat ini pun lepas landas. Sebisa mungkin mereka menghindari jatuhan meteor-meteor tersebut.

"Eih? Tunggu dulu, Halilintar dimana?" tanya Gempa memandang kerumunan orang diatas pesawat.

"O iya, si Halilintar kok mendadak hilang sih?" Taufan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, kilauan cahaya merah terpantul dari luar disertai dengan bunyi nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

"Copot eh copet. Hwua, cahaya apa itu?" kaget Air yang mendadak latah.

Bunyi nyaring tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi, kini dengan ledakkan hebat dari luar membuat guncangan di dalam pesawat. "Apa yang terjadi ini?" seru warga panik.

 _Duaar!!!_

"I-itu, itu kak Halilintar!" seru Api, wajahnya menempel kuat pada jendela pesawat.

Loh? Kok Api memanggil Halilintar kakak?

Jawabannya simpel.

Karena Api menghormati orang tua.

"Mana Halilintar? Mana??" tanya pemuda beiris shapir itu antusias, dia melekatkan wajahnya ke arah jendela seperti yang dilakukan Api.

Nampak seorang pemuda beriris saga tengah menebas beberapa meteor yang hampir mengenai badan pesawat.

"Wooaaah... Halilintar best!!!" seru mereka dengan mata berbinar.

 _Bumi hancur..._

 _Hancur dengan sendirinya. Para gunung tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan lahar panas berapi, meteor yang datang bertubi-tubi semakin memperparah kondisi._

 _Dan mari kita lihat, seberapa lama manusia sanggup menanggung cobaan ini._

 ** _~~•~~ To Be Continue ~~•~~_**

Old Fic!!! Awkwkward banget rasanya pas ngerapiin dan ngeulang-upang, dan apesnya lagi otakku yang lagi inget buat lanjutin fanfic lainnya malah gak mau kerja sama ama tangan... MaGer ya Tuhan, MaGer...

Maafkan aku, Readers...

Salam kiyut,

~Ochandy~


End file.
